Radioactif
by Eiko-sora-chan
Summary: L'état de santé de Renji se dégrade de jour en jour jusqu'à ce que la maladie ne s'empare de son corps. Pour payer son traitement Renji va devoir recontacter un ami d'enfance du Rukongai et travailler comme hôte dans son club apportant de nouveaux malheurs à Renji. Heureusement il sera bien épaulé, entre relation de confiance, amour paternel et véritable amour. /!\ yaoi/viol/SM
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde !

Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fic sur Bleach mais avis à mes lecteurs de mon autre fic "les ravages de la guerre dans le cœur d'un homme" qui passeraient par là, elle n'est pas abandonnée j'ai l'intention de la poursuivre mais cette nouvelle fic occupe pas mal de mon temps et de mon imagination alors s'il vous plaît soyez encore un peu patient.

Bref j'espère que cette fic va vous plaire elle portera sur mon deuxième couple phare (ou mon premier ça dépend de mes humeurs ^^) et cette fic contiendra bien évidemment du yaoi sinon je vois pas pourquoi j'écrirais :p

Sur ce bonne lecture à vous mes chéri(e)s

* * *

Comme chaque matins depuis près d'un mois maintenant les réveils de Renji étaient des plus difficiles. Mais comme chaque matin Renji fit fi de la douleur lancinante qui lui traversait le corps à chacun de ses mouvements. Comme chaque matin il cachait son teint pâle sous une couche de crème pigmenté qu'il avait rapporté du monde des humain lors de sa précédente mission d'il y a deux semaines et face à son miroir il s'entraînait à faire son plus beau sourire de façade. Et comme chaque jours tout le monde n'y voyait que du feu.

Mais ce matin là tout fut différent, tout d'abord Renji ne parvint pas à se lever, son corps semblait tout simplement paralysé. De plus une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait son corps signe que sa fièvre avait atteint des sommet durant la nuit. Toutefois à cet instant la seule chose qui dérangeait Renji était qu'avec tout ça il arriverait en retard à son poste et qu'il se ferait passer un savon magistral par son capitaine et qu'au vue de la puissante migraine qui pointait le bout de son nez il n'était vraiment pas disposé à y faire face. Soufflant de pure frustration il tenta dans un dernier effort de rouler sur le côté ce qu'il réussit avec brio avant de lamentablement s'écraser sur le sol de sa chambre.

 ** **\- Putain ce que ça fait mal !**** cracha Renji entre ses dents serrées à l'extrême.

 _ _Et maintenant que t'es par terre qu'est ce que tu compte faire ? Ah bah oui ramper jusqu'à la salle de bain qu'elle bonne idée !__

Grognant contre lui même Renji se rendit donc aussi vite qu'il le pu dans la salle de bain. S'adossant à la paroi de la baignoire Renji tenta de reprendre une respiration normale. A grand mal il retira ses vêtements trempés de sueurs et s'installa dans sa baignoire appréciant la sensation de l'eau sur son corps. Une fois bien détendu il sortit et s'habilla de son uniforme avant de quitter son logement de fonction et de se rendre à sa division.

Renji appréhendait un peu son entrée dans le bureau de son supérieur. Deux heures de retard même pour lui n'étaient clairement pas négligeables.

 _ _Bah vas y mon gars, t'inquiète au pire tu manqueras à personne.__

Sur cette joyeuse pensée, Renji pénétra dans la pièce le plus silencieusement possible afin de ne pas aggraver son cas.

 ** **\- Abarai ravi que vous me fassiez l'honneur de votre présence.****

La froideur dans la voix de son supérieur hérissa les poils du rouge.

 _ _T'es mal barré mon gars,__ pensa Renji.

 ** **\- Puis-je connaître la raison de ce retard ?**** demanda le noble plantant son regard dans celui de son vis à vis.

 _ _Hé hé vous allez rire capitaine mais en fait ce matin j'ai pas réussi à bouger mon corps j'ai même du ramper de ma chambre à ma salle de bain c'est pour vous dire.__

Non franchement il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça c'était trop la honte et puis même il ne le croirait pas.

 _ _Réfléchis Renji aller plus vite, tiens ça se rafraîchit par ici ...__

 ** **\- J'attend Abarai,**** s'impatienta le noble envoyant une vague glaciale dans la direction de son lieutenant.

- ** **Euh j'ai croisé Ikkaku en venant et j'ai pas vu le temps passer,**** déclara Renji en se frottant nerveusement le bras.

 ** **\- Je vois,**** trancha la voix du noble, ****en même temps je ne suis pas étonné tu es vraiment désespérant.****

Puis Byakuya lui fit signe de se mettre au travail tout en reportant son attention sur la feuille qu'il tenait entre ses mains. La tête basse Renji s'installa derrière son bureau et se mit à remplir les dossiers qui s'y trouvaient.

La matinée s'était plutôt bien déroulée hormis le fait que le capitaine Kuchiki avait littéralement snobé Renji et l'avait noyé sous une quantité impressionnante de dossier, sans doute pour le punir. Lorsque vint l'heure du repas et alors que Renji se trouvait face à son plateau repas que d'ordinaire il dévorait, il ne put absolument rien avalé. Au contraire l'odeur lui donnait la nausée. Quittant le réfectoire à peine quelques minutes après y être entré, Renji décida de profiter de son temps de pause en allant se reposer sous un arbre non loin de sa division. L'air était doux et agréable pour la saison et bercé par le vent et le chant des oiseaux Renji finit par s'endormir.

Une vive douleur au niveau de son crâne le fit revenir à la réalité. Sa migraine empirait de minutes en minutes si bien qu'il eu l'impression que sa tête aller exploser. Tentant difficilement de se mettre debout Renji fut saisit de vertiges et du se retenir au tronc de l'arbre pour ne pas tomber. Il ferma un instant les yeux essayant de reprendre le contrôle sur la situation. Lorsque la douleur se fit moins vive il ajusta sa vue et retourna à sa division, un seul retard suffisait pour aujourd'hui.

Quand Byakuya vit son lieutenant revenir il sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. En même temps il ne fallait pas être devin pour voir le teint pâle quasi translucide du jeune homme, ses poings convulsivement serrés au point de s'en faire blanchir les phalanges et son équilibre plus que précaire. Cela inquiéta grandement Byakuya, il savait que Renji n'était pas au top de sa forme depuis quelque temps mais jamais il ne l'avait vu comme ça. Alors que Renji tanguait de plus en plus Byakuya vint se placer à ses côtés afin de lui éviter une rencontre brutale avec le parquet. Renji ne sembla même pas s'en rendre compte et cela effraya le noble.

 ** **\- Oï Renji ! Qu'est ce que tu as ?****

Aucune réponse ne parvint au noble, Renji venait de s'évanouir.

Jurant contre son lieutenant, Byakuya le prit dans ses bras et shunpota jusqu'à la quatrième division.

Arriver à destination il demanda ou plutôt ordonna aux shinigamis présent de faire venir le capitaine Unohana immédiatement.

Byakuya était stressé, son lieutenant, l'homme le plus solide qu'il connaissait venait de s'effondrer dans ses bras et cela lui faisait peur. Malgré les apparences il tenait à Renji, beaucoup même, peut être un peu trop si il y réfléchissait. Mais pour le moment il s'en fichait tout ce qu'il voulait c'est qu'on s'occupe de Renji et qu'on lui dise que tout allait bien.

Quand le capitaine Unohana sortit de la chambre d'un patient et qu'elle avisa le capitaine Kuchiki portant dans ses bras son lieutenant et en train de traumatiser ses shinigamis elle se dit que sa journée serait bien plus longue que prévue. Affichant son plus beau et terrifiant sourire elle s'approcha du noble et lui demanda bien gentiment de se calmer si il ne voulait pas se voir être mis à la porte. Satisfaite de sa mise en garde Retsu fit installer Renji dans une salle d'examen et pria au capitaine Kuchiki de l'attendre dehors.

Elle procéda alors à un examen complet du patient et lui fit faire une prise de sang. En attendant les résultats elle plaça Renji sous perfusion du glucose et lui installa une couverture refroidissante afin de faire baisser sa fièvre.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle elle pria le capitaine de bien vouloir la suivre dans son bureau.

- ** **L'état du vice capitaine Abarai est somme tout préoccupant je ne vais pas vous le cacher,**** commença Retsu, ****je ne peux à l'heure actuel poser un diagnostic précis mais j'en saurai d'avantage lorsque les résultats de sa prise de sang me seront communiqués.****

 ** **\- Est ce grave ?**** questionna le noble plus touché qu'il ne l'aurai cru

 ** **\- Sa fièvre est extrêmement élevé rendant sa respiration difficile, de plus sa tension est très faible signe d'un grand épuisement corporel, je ne peux encore vous dire si cela aura un impact sur ses fonctions.****

Voyant le trouble qui gagnait son interlocuteur Unohana voulu le rassurer.

 ** **\- Vous nous l'avez emmené à temps capitaine Kuchiki et le vice capitaine Abarai est un homme fort je suis sûre que tout ira bien, ne vous inquiétez pas**** , finit Retsu avec un sourire.

 ** **\- Je ne m'inquiète pas**** , tenta le noble en se levant et en quittant le bureau du capitaine Unohana.

La femme étouffa un petit rire, se demandant combien de temps encore il comptait se voiler la face.

Renji se sentait bien, son corps le faisait moins souffrir et sa migraine avait presque entièrement disparue. Tout se dont il se souvenait était d'avoir sentit une agréable odeur de cerisier en fleur puis le trou noir. Maintenant il ne sentait qu'une odeur entêtante de désinfectant. Ouvrant péniblement les yeux Renji comprit qu'il se trouvait bel et bien à l'hôpital de la quatrième division.

 _ _Comment j'ai atterris ici ?__

Puis la lumière ce fit dans son esprit, c'était son capitaine qui l'avait amené ici et par conséquent l'odeur de cerisier ne pouvait être que la sienne. Renji rougit à ce constat, l'odeur de son supérieur envahissait son esprit et l'excitait quelque peu. Essayant de détourner son esprit de ces pensées Renji remarqua que la pièce était plongée dans une semi obscurité de par les stores légèrement tirés.

Alors que Renji bataillait avec les tuyaux de sa perfusion pour s'asseoir correctement, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit en un léger frottement laissant entrer le capitaine Unohana dans la pièce.

Face au médecin Renji se sentit vraiment très mal surtout quand il vit son visage grave.

 ** **\- Lieutenant Abarai ravie de vous voir de retour parmi nous**** , commença la femme médecin, ****vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur et en particulier au capitaine Kuchiki.****

Renji avala difficilement sa salive, il devait vraiment être plus mal qu'il ne le pensait surtout pour faire peur à son capitaine, lui qui était si imperturbable.

 ** **\- Je vous ai fait faire une prise de sang pendant votre examen et j'ai reçu les résultats il y a un peu moins d'une heure et pour tout vous dire, malgré les incessantes demandes de votre capitaine sur votre état j'ai préféré attendre votre réveil pour vous en parler en premier.****

 ** **\- C'est mauvais n'est ce pas ?**** demanda Renji la voix légèrement tremblante.

 ** **\- J'en ai bien peur en effet.****

 ** **\- Dîtes le moi capitaine, je ... je préfère savoir. Dîtes moi tout s'il vous plaît..****

 ** **\- Les résultats de votre prise de sang ont révélé un taux extrêmement bas de globules rouge et de plaquettes ainsi qu'un taux anormalement haut de globules blancs**** , annonça Unohana, ****j'ai d'ailleurs demandé à faire refaire l'analyse pour en être sûre mais les résultats n'ont pas changé.****

 ** **\- Qu'est ce que ça signifie pour moi ?**** interrogea Renji de plus en plus mal.

 ** **\- Si j'additionne ça au reste de vos symptômes je suis désolée de vous annoncer que vous êtes atteint d'une leucémie.****

Les derniers mots frappèrent Renji de plein fouet lui coupant littéralement le souffle. Pourtant il voulait savoir encore une chose et même si la réponse qu'il pourrait recevoir le terrifiait il devait savoir.

 ** **\- Est ce que ... est ce que je vais ... mourir ?**** Renji était aux bords des larmes et son coeur battait si vite qu'il eu l'impression que la femme en face de lui pouvait l'entendre.

- ** **Pas nécessairement, mais c'est une possibilité**** , murmura Retsu.

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire qu'il s'en sortirait mais elle se refusait à lui mentir. Voir Renji, lui qui d'habitude était si fort, si solide tenter de retenir ses larmes lui fendit le coeur. Alors elle fit se qu'elle s'était toujours interdit de faire avec ses patients, elle s'assit aux côtés du jeune homme et passa un bras autour de ses épaules en signe de soutient et elle l'attira à elle le berçant doucement comme une mère avec son enfant.

 ** **\- Je sais que c'est dur à assimiler mais tu ne dois pas te laisser aller, il existe des traitements, certes ils seront lourds, mais si tu as la volonté de t'en sortir alors tu survivras Renji****.

Dans les bras de la femme médecin Renji c'était laissé aller aux larmes. La voix douce d'Unohana lui parvenait comme une caresse et semblait vouloir apaiser les tourments de son âme. Alors Renji comme mu par une force extérieure se décida à parler d'un de ces plus profond secret.

 ** **\- Quand j'avais huit ans ma mère est tombée malade puis elle est morte avant mon dixième anniversaire. Elle avait la leucémie...****

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu et j'ai hâte de vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre qui est déjà écrit ainsi que beaucoup d'autres.

Laissez moi une petite review ça me fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez de mes écris et puis comme ça je garde le contact avec certains lecteurs qui me suivent depuis mes tous débuts et que je remercie vraiment.

Kissous tout plein

Eiko


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Et oui me revoilà après une si longue absence. Je suis vraiment mais alors vraiment désolée de ne rien avoir posté depuis ... houla vaut mieux pas compter ^^

En réalité j'ai eu quelque soucis de santé pendant les vacances de cet été et puis avec la rentrée j'ai été pas mal occupée MAIS je suis toujours là.

Donc voilà la suite qui en réalité était écrite bien avant que je poste le premier chapitre xD

Bref bonne lecture

* * *

Le capitaine Unohana avait laissé son patient se reposer, il en avait vraiment besoin après lui avoir raconté la lente agonie de sa mère malade dans le Rukongai. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant la détresse et la peur de la mort qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux quand elle lui avait annoncé sa maladie. Pour les habitants du Rukongai, l'accès aux soins était inexistant et cela les condamnait à de nombreuses souffrances et à la mort. Voir sa propre mère souffrir et mourir à petit feu sans rien pouvoir faire devait être réellement traumatisant pour un enfant d'à peine dix ans. Mais Retsu avait réussi à rassuré le jeune homme en lui faisant part des traitements possibles qui pouvaient être mit en place pour le soigner et même si elle ne lui avait pas caché que la mort restait une issue possible elle lui avait assuré qu'il avait de bien plus grandes chances de s'en sortir que sa défunte mère.

Une fois dans son bureau, elle étudia attentivement les résultats de Renji afin de choisir le traitement qui serait le mieux adapté à son cas. Elle opta pour des séances de radiothérapie en premier lieu puis de chimiothérapie si cela ne suffisait pas. Vint ensuite son second problème. Renji lui avait demandé, voir même supplié de ne pas avertir le capitaine Kuchiki de son état de santé, il ne voulait pas risquer de se voir traiter d'impotent et être bien gentillement renvoyé de son poste de vice capitaine. Bien que Retsu douta qu'il s'agisse de la véritable raison de cette demande et que le capitaine Kuchiki puisse se comporter ainsi envers lui si elle en croyait l'inquiétude qu'elle avait lu dans ses yeux quand il lui avait emmené le jeune homme inconscient, elle avait tout de même accepté. C'était le choix de son patient et elle devait le respecter mais maintenant elle se retrouvait avec un sérieux problème. En effet avec les séances de radiothérapie Renji serait épuisé et parfois même malade, il lui faudrait donc éviter tout effort trop important et bien sûr lui interdire les missions dans le monde des humains et celles trop dangereuses. Bref, il lui fallait dresser toute une liste de recommandations pour le capitaine Kuchiki sans pour autant dévoiler la maladie du vice capitaine, un vrai jeu d'enfant !

Renji s'était endormit à la fin de son récit écrasé par la fatigue aussi bien physique que morale. Ce furent les rayons du Soleil et une main dans ses cheveux qui le tirèrent du sommeil. Toutefois il n'ouvrit pas immédiatement les yeux souhaitant profiter au maximum du toucher de cette main. Elle lui semblait douce et fine mais pas fragile, elle dégageait une agréable chaleur et une bonne odeur de cerisier.

 _ _Cerisier ?__

Et la voix qui l'accompagnait, chaude et grave, excitante, le faisait frissonner de désir.

\- Renji je sais que tu ne dors plus.

Cette voix c'était celle de ...

\- Capitaine ?

Renji ouvrit les yeux en grand totalement réveillé. Toutefois la vision de son supérieur penché au dessus de lui, quelque mèches ébènes frôlant son visage et une lueur d'inquiétude au fond des yeux, ne calma pas son excitation bien au contraire.

Perdu dans la contemplation du noble, Renji ne remarqua pas que celui ci lui parlait.

\- Renji ?

 _ _Ses lèvres ressemblent à deux pétales de rose. Sont-elles aussi douces ? Je voudrais bien les toucher. Tiens on dirait qu'elles bougent...__

\- Renji ! insista le noble.

\- Euh oui capitaine ? demanda-t-il revenant à la réalité.

\- Je te demandais comment tu allais, soupira Byakuya se redressant.

\- Euh ... bien ! déclara le rouge faisant mine d'afficher un visage réjouit, tentative qui échoua lamentablement aux yeux du noble mais qui décida de ne pas poser trop de question pour le moment, il avait tout son temps.

Byakuya se souvenait être retourné à la quatrième division après avoir terminé son devoir de capitaine pour prendre des nouvelles de Renji. Il avait tout de suite su que quelque chose n'allait pas quand le vice capitaine Isane l'avait informé que Renji ne pouvait pas encore recevoir de visite et que le capitaine Unohana n'était pas disponible dans l'immédiat car elle devait refaire certaines analyses. Bien décidé à connaître l'état de santé de son lieutenant Byakuya avait alors patienté dans le couloir jusqu'au retour de sa collègue. Mais quand celle ci lui dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore se prononcer et qu'elle devait d'abord s'entretenir avec le patient il comprit qu'on lui cachait définitivement quelque chose sur Renji et cela ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.

Il avait pourtant battu en retraite regagnant son manoir pour la nuit tout en promettant de revenir dés le lendemain matin et que son vice capitaine avait intérêt à être visible.

Ce fut donc aux première lueurs du jour qu'il s'était rendu à l'hôpital pour voir Renji. Quand il était entré dans la pièce son regard avait été attiré par la longue chevelure flamboyante de son lieutenant. Irrémédiablement envouté par celle-ci il y avait plongé ses doigts et était resté un long moment à regarder le visage endormi de son propriétaire. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer les traits tirés de Renji et son teint encore pâle. L'inquiétude qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis la veille se fit encore plus pressante mais il n'eu pas le loisir de s'y laisser aller que Renji se réveillait.

Même si Renji était désormais conscient, Byakuya ne souhaitait pas s'éloigner de lui, il voulait tellement le sentir près de lui, contre lui pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là et qu'il allait bien. Quand bien même Byakuya avait encore du mal avec les émotions qui l'assaillaient depuis quelque temps déjà et qui étaient dirigées envers Renji il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas les renier. Pour lui les sentiments étaient des chose pures qu'il fallait chérir et respecter, il avait déjà suffisamment passé de temps enfermé dans son deuil et sa solitude. Cependant il ignorait totalement si Renji pourrait ressentir la même chose que lui, et ne souhaitant pas perdre sa fierté en étant repoussé, il préférait s'abstenir de se déclarer.

Pour le moment la seul chose qui lui importait était l'état de santé de Renji et rien d'autre. Cela lui prendrait aussi longtemps que nécessaire, il ne voulait pas brusquer Renji, mais il saurait la vérité.

Vérité qui pourrait très bien lui être fournit par le capitaine Unohana qui faisait son entrée dans la chambre.

\- Capitaine Kuchiki,salua poliment la femme médecin. Salut qui lui fut rendu par un simple signe de tête de la part du noble. Vice capitaine Abarai, continua-t-elle avec le même sourire, comment vous sentez vous ce matin ?

\- Bien ! menti toujours Renji provoquant un faible froncement de sourcil de la part de Retsu.

\- C'est ce que nous allons vérifier, répondit elle simplement.

Renji se fit de nouveau ausculter sous l'oeil scrutateur de son capitaine cette fois. Il grimaça un peu quand elle fit jouer ses articulations mais garda un visage impassible le reste du temps.

\- Bien ! déclara la femme médecin, je ne vois pas de contre indication à votre sortie mais je souhaite vous revoir demain dans la journée que l'on programme des heures de luminothérapie.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Byakuya perplexe

\- Et bien capitaine Kuchiki au vue de l'état de fort épuisement de votre lieutenant j'ai décidé de lui prescrire quelques séances de luminothérapie qui permettront à son corps de se ressourcer et à son esprit de lâcher prise, déclara Unohana comme s'il s'agissait là d'une chose des plus évidente, j'en ai d'ailleurs parlé hier soir avec le vice capitaine Abarai et il m'a donné son accord, n'est ce pas Renji ?

 _ _Hein ? Mais de quoi elle me parle là ? Elle m'a jamais dit ça et puis ... Oh mais oui ça y est j'ai compris !__

Devant le regard insistant et le faible signe de tête du capitaine Unohana, Renji comprit où elle voulait en venir. En réalité il ne s'agissait que d'une manoeuvre d'évitement visant à indure son propre capitaine sur une fausse piste afin de préserver son secret.

 _ _Merci capitaine Unohana !__

\- Euh oui oui ! s'écria précipitamment Renji, j'avais oublié mais je m'en souviens maintenant.

\- Et puis-je savoir de combien de séances il aura besoin ? demanda le noble pas totalement convaincu de cette histoire de luminothérapie dont il n'avait jusqu'à lors jamais entendu parler.

\- C'est difficile à dire, tout dépend de la réceptivité du patient, l'informa Retsu, mais je veillerais à les placer en dehors de son temps de travail, sourit la femme médecin.

\- Je l'espère bien ! Je ne le paye pas à rien faire, déjà qu'il arrive suffisamment en retard comme ça, répliqua le noble faisant semblant de ne pas voir le visage blessé de son lieutenant.

Byakuya s'en voulu immédiatement pour ses paroles mais il devait garder cette image d'homme froid et distant, il ne pouvait faire autrement, sinon il risquait d'attirer le soupçons de sa collègue, qui l'avait sûrement déjà bien cerné la veille.

\- Cela me fait penser à quelque chose, reprit Unohana en sortant une feuille de son uniforme, voici une liste d'instructions concernant le vice capitaine Abarai, je vous demanderais de la lire attentivement et de bien respecté chacune de ces recommandations il en va de la santé de votre lieutenant, me suis-je bien faite comprendre capitaine ? demanda-t-elle la voix doucereuse, inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté, un sourire terrifiant sur le visage.

\- Parfaitement, répondit le noble rangeant la liste dans la poche intérieur de son uniforme. Renji prépare toi je t'attend à la capitainerie dans une heure, déclara-t-il alors qu'il franchissait la porte sans un regard pour son subordonné.

Dire que le comportement du noble perturba Renji aurait été un euphémisme, l'instant d'avant il était penché sur lui tout en lui caressant les cheveux et là il était de nouveau froid et cinglant. Y a quand même de quoi être désorienté.

 _ _Je crois que j'arriverais jamais à le comprendre...__

\- Ne t'en fais pas Renji, il n'a sûrement pas voulu être blessant mais je pense qu'il ne sait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre, déclara doucement Retsu, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il était soulager d'entendre que tu allais mieux.

\- Dommage que ce ne soit qu'un mensonge, murmura Renji, fataliste.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Ne le soyez pas, vous n'êtes nullement responsable.

\- Je suis médecin, répondit elle pour seule réponse.

\- En tout cas merci pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi, mentir au capitaine comme ça c'était ...

\- Mes patients passeront toujours en premier, dit elle avec un petit sourire amusé avant de quitter la chambre laissant Renji s'habiller.

* * *

Psssssttt vous savez quoi ?

La suite c'est tout de suite !


	3. Chapter 3

Et oui un deuxième chapitre dans la journée ! Non vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien entrain de se produire et non il ne neige pas je viens de vérifier ^^

NA: je ne prévois pas la façon dont évolue mon histoire même si j'ai une trame directrice. De plus il se peut que certain pense que les personnages sont OOC ce qui est possible donc désolé mais je ne contrôle pas toujours mon imagination qui part souvent en cacahuète je l'avoue.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Cela faisait déjà trois semaines que Renji avait commencé la radiothérapie à raison de deux séances d'une heure et demie par semaine et son état de s'était pas amélioré, il avait même tendance à décliner. Les médicaments qu'il prenait en complément le rendaient malade résultat il ne se nourrissait plus et perdait du poids, il était constamment épuisé et peinait à rester concentré sur son travail.

Byakuya l'avait d'ailleurs bien remarqué. Renji ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un zombie ambulant arborant des cernes violacés sous les yeux, un teint livide et une humeur maussade. C'était bien simple sa seule présence suffisait à vous plomber le moral.

Depuis son retour à la division Byakuya veillait sur Renji en suivant scrupuleusement les instructions de sa collègue: surveiller son alimentation, le laisser se reposer quand il faiblissait, ne pas le surcharger de travail, lui faire prendre l'air, ne pas l'envoyer en mission dans le monde des humains, etc. Honnêtement le noble commençait sérieusement à se demander si le capitaine Unohana ne se moquait pas un peu de lui avec sa soit disant luminothérapie, parce que son lieutenant avait tout sauf l'air d'être ressourcé et apaisé.

Il commençait vraiment à se faire du sérieux souci pour Renji mais lorsqu'il tentait de l'interroger sur son état celui ci lui répondait toujours la même chose : «je vais bien, je vous assure. Juste un peu de fatigue.» et quand il allait voir le capitaine Unohana elle lui disait toujours : «certains patients réagissent d'une certaine façon, d'autres différemment, on ne peut pas tout contrôler, laissez faire le temps et vous verrez tout s'arrangera.» à croire qu'on le prenait pour un imbécile. Mais soit, qui était-il pour aller contre l'avis d'un médecin même s'il s'agissait de la santé d'une personne chère à son coeur.

Assis sur l'engawa face au jardin Byakuya observait les étoiles.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu d'insomnies causé par l'inquiétude de perdre un être aimé. Chaque nuits depuis quelque temps il se réveillait en sursaut après avoir vu Renji mourir dans un rêve. Ce n'était jamais de la même de la même façon et pour tout dire il ne s'en souvenait jamais très bien mais il se rappelait de la sensation de vide qui l'avait traversé quand il avait compris qu'il était mort et même après son réveil la sensation le tenait encore, comme accrochée à lui. C'était sans doute à partir de là qu'il avait finit par comprendre qu'il aimait Renji plus que de raison, qu'il ne pourrait supporter de le perdre parce qu'il en était tout bonnement follement amoureux.

Le lendemain matin la sixième division fut envoyée en mission dans la zone Est du Rukongai. Renji suivait son capitaine de près mais légèrement en retrait de façon à ne pas le gêner en cas d'attaque. Malgré sa fatigue Renji était excité à l'idée de se battre, il commençait à manquer cruellement d'exercice et rien de mieux que quelques hollow pour se refaire la main.

Le combat avait très vite débuté, que du menu fretin selon Renji mais les choses s'étaient rapidement corsées ensuite. Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point d'abattre l'un des derniers hollow celui ci se mit à pousser un hurlement strident qui rameuta les deux hollow restant qu'il absorba entièrement provoquant une puissante vague d'énergie qui projeta tous les shinigami près de lui dans les airs, Renji y comprit.

Grimaçant d'anticipation quand à son futur atterrissage, il fut tout bonnement surpris quand il sentit deux bras l'encercler par la taille et amortir sa chute. Le souffle saccadé de son sauveur lui chatouillant le cou fit naître de petits picotements dans son bas ventre. Tournant la tête pour l'apercevoir, Renji fut sidéré de voir que son saveur n'était autre que Byakuya Kuchiki. Gêné par une telle promiscuité et le rouge lui montant aux joues, Renji tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte de son capitaine mais l'élancement qu'il ressentit dans ses genoux le fit grogner de douleur.

\- Renji est ce que ça va ?

\- Oui, juste mes articulations qui ont un peu souffert.

\- Tu vas rester ici.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te blesses davantage.

\- Mais je vais bien ... tenta le rouge avant d'être violemment coupé par le noble

\- NON ! Non tu ne vas pas bien Renji ! Tout le monde le voit, je le vois alors cesse donc cette comédie ridicule et accepte que je te protège ! siffla Byakuya agacé par l'imprudence dont son lieutenant faisait preuve.

\- Vous ... vous voulez me protéger ? demanda Renji incrédule

\- Combien de temps te faudra-t-il encore pour comprendre que je tiens à toi ? souffla le brun désabusé.

\- Si vous vous comportiez autrement avec moi, ça m'aurait aidé ! plaida Renji

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de parler de ça, commença le noble en se tournant vers le hollow qui mesurait plus de 4 mètres de haut désormais et dont une impressionnante énergie spirituelle émanait, mais nous le ferons je te le promet, assura Byakuya en plongeant son regard dans celui de Renji avant de disparaître d'un coup de shunpo.

Renji ne comprenait plus rien, son capitaine qu'il pensait froid et méprisant à son égard venait de lui avouer qu'il comptait pour lui. C'est vrai qu'à certains moment son capitaine se montrait doux envers lui, osant parfois certains gestes tendres comme la dernière fois à l'hôpital mais cela ne durait jamais longtemps, pas plus de quelques secondes avant de redevenir un homme froid et distant, si bien que Renji pensait avoir rêvé. Mais à cet instant il savait qu'il n'avait pas imaginé tout cela et que son capitaine n'ignorerait pas ce qui venait de se produire, il lui avait promis qu'ils en parleraient et Byakuya Kuchiki n'était pas homme à revenir sur une promesse.

Alors qu'il reportait son attention sur le combat qui se déroulait devant lui Renji remarqua que son capitaine rencontrait quelques difficultés à maîtriser le hollow. En effet ce dernier, malgré son imposante stature se mouvait très rapidement si bien que Senbonzakura ne le touchait que rarement et les rares fois où les pétales de fleurs entaillaient la chaire, cette dernière se régénérait à une vitesse hallucinante. De plus Byakuya ne semblait pas totalement concentré sur son combat jetant de temps en temps des coups d'oeil furtifs vers Renji.

 _ _Sûrement pour s'assurer que je vais bien ou que je ne fais pas de conneries.__

Dans tous les cas cela lui portait préjudice car le hollow semblait avoir comprit l'importance que le rouge semblait avoir pour le brun et donc tentait sans relâche d'attaquer dans sa direction mettant à mal Byakuya qui du adopter une position défensive.

Encaisser de tels coups sans discontinuer et n'ayant aucune possibilité d'attaquer faisait baisser la résistance de Byakuya et lui valu une vilaine entaille au bras gauche.

Renji rongeait difficilement son frein, si ça continuait comme ça son capitaine aller se faire tuer ! C'était d'ailleurs en partie sa faute si il se retrouvait dans cette mauvaise posture, il devait faire quelque chose, après tout il n'était pas totalement hors service et puis ce ne serai pas la première fois qu'il désobéirait à son supérieur. Toutefois il ne devait pas non plus foncer tête baissé au risque d'aggraver la situation, il fallait qu'il trouve un plan.

Au vue de sa condition physique assez minable, il devait se l'avouer, il ne pourrait porter le coup de grâce donc il était bon pour jouer les appâts. Mais dans un sens, vue l'attention particulière que lui portait ce hollow, il n'aurait pas à beaucoup se forcer. Ensuite il aura plus qu'à espérer que son capitaine comprenne le plan et puisse rapidement le tuer. Dans tous les cas sa stratégie était simple, rester à bonne distance du hollow pour éviter toutes blessures inutiles, l'attaquer de temps en temps sans trop le chatouiller non plus et surtout ne jamais se retrouver sans issue de secours sinon il se ferait bouffer.

 _ _Et bah j'espère que ce hollow à rien contre les gars ayant le cancer. Je suis pas sûr d'être très comestible sinon.__

Dire qu'il était en colère serait encore trop peu car sous ses yeux son lieutenant à qui il avait expressément interdit de bouger venait jouer les appâts en se plaçant entre lui et le hollow.

\- Renji ! gronda le noble

Et en plus il avait le toupet de l'ignorer ! Mais qu'est ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête à celui là, il se le demandait. Bien qu'il sache que l'intervention de Renji lui offrait un moyen de se débarrasser du hollow cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il n'aimait pas qu'il se mette en danger alors qu'il était vulnérable. Non pas qu'il pense que Renji soit un homme faible, loin de là, mais il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme et connaissant très bien son vice capitaine et sa capacité à se mettre dans des situations impossibles et se retrouver à la quatrième division même en étant en pleine possession de ces moyens lui faisait craindre le pire.

Renji commençait à sérieusement fatiguer, ces membres semblaient peser des tonnes et la tête lui tournait de plus en plus. Ces attaques perdaient vite en puissance alors que celle de son adversaire semblaient en gagner. Décidément, Renji commençait à penser que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça que de jouer les appâts. Ses poumons le brûlaient, il n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle. Il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

 _ _Dépêchez vous capitaine ...__

La douleur irradia dans tous son corps, vive, intense.

Il avait été trop lent ou le hollow trop rapide et il n'avait pu se mettre en garde pour contrer l'attaque qui venait de lui perforer le flan droit. Il entendit vaguement un cri, sûrement son capitaine qui l'appelait mais il ne pouvait lui répondre, sa voix se mourait dans sa gorge. Il avait mal, tellement mal. Il se sentit tomber à genoux sur le sol humide et il cru voir une nuée de pétales de fleurs dans le ciel puis ce fut le trou noir.

\- RENJI !

Ce qu'il avait redouté venait de se produire sous ses yeux, son lieutenant venant de se faire empaler par l'une des griffes du hollow et son sang se déversait sur le sol, hors de son corps.

Ce fut la rage qui l'envahit en premier, il libéra son bankai et l'abattit sur son adversaire, encore et encore jusqu'à l'enfermer dans une sphère de pétales meurtriers qui le transpercèrent de toutes parts. Puis quand il vit le hollow se consumer et qu'il se retrouva seul avec le corps de Renji sur le sol la panique le submergea et remplaça la rage. Il se précipita à ses côtes et le prit doucement dans ses bras.

\- Accroche toi Renji, n'abandonne pas ! Je t'interdis de mourir tu m'entend, et ne crois pas pouvoir désobéir à cet ordre ! Tiens bon Renji, je t'en supplie bat toi ...

Byakuya prit le corps de Renji dans ses bras et disparu dans un shunpo en direction de la quatrième division. Malgré la pression qu'il exerçait sur la blessure celle ci continuait de saigner abondamment.

Le noble fit presque sauter les portes de l'hôpital quand il pénétra à l'intérieur ordonnant à voir le capitaine Unohana car son lieutenant avait besoin de soins en urgence.

La femme médecin apparue quelques secondes plus tard et fit placer Renji sur un brancard avant de l'emmener au bloc opératoire.

Quand les portes se refermèrent sur Renji, Byakuya céda et se laissa glisser contre le mur le corps tremblant de sanglots difficilement contenus. L'homme qu'il aimait était gravement blessé, il risquait même de mourir et lui se sentait impuissant.

 _ _Je t'en supplie Renji, ne me fais pas ça. Ne meurt pas, pas avant que je puisse te le dire ...__

* * *

Je crois que je vais vous laisser là moi hein ... je sais je suis sadique mais c'est un vrai plaisir de vous faire mariner :p

Merci d'avoir lu un autre de mes chapitres en espérant que vous ne soyez pas trop déçu ;)

Une petite review ?


End file.
